1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for controlling algal blooms and killing pathogens in a fish tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current fish tanks are developing in the direction of realizing a natural ecosystem as it is, in addition to the simple function of keeping fishes. For example, the fish tank is decorated with water plants of various forms and types along with rocks like a real natural ecosystem, and light, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and/or phosphorus are supplied to the fish tank in order to grow the water plants stably.
However, algal blooms frequently occur in the fish tank due to nutrient enrichment and the removal of such algal blooms may cause inconvenience to fish tank lovers.